True Void Ascendance
Description True void ascendance is a change exclusive only to those who are deeply connected to the void, or is the void in Moros' case, While it does not grant any new powers. It does give a slight increase to the void user/diety's powers and is marked by the formation of void armor, with each set of void armor having a unique appearance to the specific void user. This armor grants increased defence but can be shattered by overwhelming force. In the case of Moros, he can ascend just by adding more power to his fragment form. However, this form is not permanent, Continued usage can overwhelm the user and possibly erase them. Or in Moros' case, his fragment form will temporarily cease to exist. While in True Void Ascendance, or a partial transformation for True Void Ascendance, Moros is able to verbally communicate. Something which he takes some joy in. Moros' armor is basically a long sleeved black mages yukata, perfect for ease of movement and maneuverability, it should also be noted that Moros' normally black and grey fur turns a light shade of grey with a stark white muzzle. He also loses the crown, his hair grows out a bit longer than normal and turns a lighter shade of grey than his fur. His normally gold eyes also turn a nice shade of magenta. Brief summary of the void The void is basically a vast realm of emptiness that has existed long before the forces of light and darkness were even conceived. It is home to various denizens of the void called voidlings, there are many different variations of the void, from pocket dimensions, to the emptiness of space, to even the barriers between dimensions. All of these spawned from the singular void known as the primordial void. Moros is the personification of the dimensional void which acts as the barrier between dimensions. In a poetic sense it is 'both contradiction and truth, Nonexistence and Existence.' Users *Moros C. Nekrozia Requirements/Prerequisites *One must wait for about 15-30 seconds in order to gather up enough energy to trigger the transformation. *Only those who have been spawned from or touched by the void can hope to use this transformation without inflicting damage upon themselves. *The first activation of True void ascendance is instinctive, but after the first activation this transformation can be initiated at will. Significant Variants There is an artificial ascendance, but the transformation is unstable and could have catastrophic affects on the body and soul of the one who tried to induce ascendance using artificial means due to the inherently destructive and fickle nature of the void. Those who have been touched by the void but were not spawned from it can undergo a weaker version of true void ascendance. A user of this ascendance would have their void based abilities increase in potency by a factor of 1.5x instead of the 2x increase for True Void Ascendance. Moros created a partial True Void Ascendance for the purpose of granting him speech capabilities without the increase in power. This partial transformation is marked by a blueish haze instead of the normal violet haze that is normally seen. Weak Points *The time limit of this form varies between users, but the form generally lasts for about 3 - 4 minutes tops. *Overusage of void based abilities can cause permanent damage to the user and could even lead to the erasure of the users existence. *Once the transformation has been started, the one who initiated the transformation must stay still to gather up the necessary energy to transform. *This transformation can be interrupted, however, doing so will cause the built up void energy to release in a violent shockwave. Harming the one who initiated the transformation and the one who interrupted the transformation provided he/she is within range. *The sudden influx of void magic from the first activation drives the user into a small berserk rage as the body takes time to acclimate to the power, when the body acclimates to the influx of power, the berserk rage ends and subsequent activations are free of the rage. However, not using this form for a year at the very least can cause the body to 'forget' how to handle the influx. Causing the berserk rage to happen as if it were the first time this form was activated. **This first activation is usually the most risky. With the risk of self erasure exponentially increasing as one goes from True Void Ascendance to the Artificial Ascendance. *The Void 'Armor' generated from the transformation is based on the personality of the one initiating the transformation, meaning that, depending on the users defining personality trait, certain Void Armors can be flamboyant and down right impractical in combat. Category:Stories